Unoticed Moments
by Blackwhole2myHeart
Summary: Bella leaves La Push after Edward breaks up with her. Charlie is getting married and invites Bella. Later on she finds out that a pack member is her brother and someone imprints. I still suck at summaries. lol :D


I do not own Twilight blah blah blah….

Chapter : Coming home

BELLA'S POV

**Late fall 2 years later from my heartbreak explosion, I had to get away so I moved to Greenland. Me and Leah are no longer as close as we used to be. **

**I some times think that I made the wrong decision by moving away, but if I hadn't then I would still be depressed.**

***Flash back***

"**I don't want you anymore." Edward said. "You don't want me?" I said crying.**

***flashback***

**Now Charlie has called me down to come visit him and he is getting married. So I decided to go ,what **

**possibly could happen.**

**I packed up my stuff ,locked the door to my house and left. "Passengers now boarding the plane to La Push Washington!" The lady on the intercom said.**

**I hadn't slept in two days thinking about when I would go back and what would I say. So. .I ..just nodded off and went to sleep.**

**When I was awaken by a tall blonde lady told some hours later , she told me it was time to exit the plane. **

**So I waited for my bags and left then ,called a taxi which is harder than it looks .And I was on my way!**

**I**

**pulled up at Charlie's house at about 8:36 a.m. I walked into the front door and was surprised. To see what he did with the place .**

**"Hey, my little girl your finally here" said overly excited Charlie.**

**"Oh, hey" I said knowing that he was going to ask were I've been ."So were have you been" he said .I knew it , well I have to change the subject.**

**"So Charlie I hear your getting married", I said while walking upstairs into what used to be my room ,but now is a guest room .**

**"Yah, and I want you to come down and meet her" he said, while walking upstairs,**

**I shut the door as fast as I could because I didn't really want to see her. **

**" Um dad I'm going to take a shower before I meet her" I said.**

**"oh, okay I'll just go pick up some food "he said walking down the steps and grabbing his keys, While I ran into the bathroom hoping he took her with him.**

**"So Isabella, what would you like for dinner" said some soft speaking lady. Wait I've heard that voice before. Its-.**

**Ring, Ring... Ring , Ring**

**"I got it" I shouted .**

**"Hello? "I said.**

**" Hi Bells" said this annoying sweet voice.**

**"Jake, how did you know I was here?" I said.**

**" The question is how did you know this was me" he said , while mumbling some thing .**

**" You know how I hate that annoying sweet voice you do" I mumbled under my breath**

**" So are you going to come and visit me?" he shouted**

**" Jake I can hear you perfectly fine stop shouting" I said while laughing**

**" Ok I'm going to take that as a yes, see you when you get here. Bye!" he said . I couldn't believe that he just hung up in my face.**

**So I went and ran my bathwater and took a bath. **

**After that, I picked out a black and green T-shirt , some white and black skinny jeans ,and my**

**green high top converse. **

**Walking down towards the door I here some one say" Were are you going". So I turned around and no one was there. She must be in**

**my dads room. "I'm going out" I shouted and then shut the door and left. I tried to start my new car but those were the wrong keys. Thoughts to self , dad must of took my **

**keys. **

**Then I hear some one walking down the stair outside. So I sat and found the spare key that has been missing since I bought it and drove away because I didn't**

**really want to speak to her. **

**While I'm in the car I drive past the mall and I see they are having a sale. But then I remember that I have to go to Jakes house. I pull up at the house**

**and get out of the car, suddenly I get bear hugged by someone . I try to pull away but I just got pulled back. **

**"Hey Bells" He said , Jake.**

**" Jake, let go your choking me" I said while laughing and fake coughing. As we made our way into the house I noticed the whole pack was there. **

**They must be having a meeting.**

**"Ok, so want to tell me were you've been all this time" he said blinking his eyes like a puppy dog. I sighed trying to seem tired.**

**"Well Jake I'm going to go get take a nap, see you later" I lied as I ran up the steps. **

**Then Jake ran up after me and caught me by my leg. I tried pulling away but he just pulled me **

**back. **

**Then he pulled me into a tight hug. **

**I tried to yell but he cupped his hand over my mouth while carrying me upstairs. He stared at me with curious , but still happy eyes. His beautiful**

**eyes looking at me. **

**Wait he is like a brother what am I thinking. I started scrambling in his arms. "Let me down" I shouted and noticed no on else was in the house but Jake and me.**

**"Shh, Bella your loud" he said. I started kicking and he dropped me. **

**I expected to land on the hard floor but instead I landed on something soft. A pillow , on the bed. His bed. Then he**

**took my hands and tied me to the side of his bed. "Jake what are you doing" I yelled trying to untie my hands. " Bella tell me were you've been or I'm not untying you " he said.**

**I sighed and looked away from him. **

**He put his hand under my chin and turned me back facing him. "Tell me" he said smiling. "No" I said in a whisper voice. He sighed" Well if you won't**

**tell me then I'm going to Sam's house." he said leaving the room.**

**I just sat there . **

**My wrist started to hurt and I angled them so I could lay down. I woke up and noticed I was still tied up **

**but I was laying on Jakes shorts.**

**" Ew" I felt like I was about to hurl. **

**Then I sat up and saw a knife on the floor. Then I bent over and slipped the knife into my mouth. Then I cut my mouth**

**with the blade." Aww" I yelled. Then I put it back in my mouth again and cut the string off that was around my wrists. **

**I noticed that I wasn't asleep as long as I thought I looked out the window**

**and saw that the sun was going down . **

**I have got to get out of here. I washed the blood out of my mouth and heard the door downstairs open. **

**Jakes back. I ran and got my phone and hid**

**in his closet. **

**It smelled like dirty clothes and feet. gross. I heard him walk up the steps with some other people mumbling something . **

**I heard someone say " So she must be hiding something if she **

**won't tell you were she has been all of this time." I picked up something that I thought was a blanket but it was his boxers. " ew" I said softly but serious.**

**I heard someone coming towards the closet door, **

**so I hid in a pile of his clothes" I know she is in here some were." He said/**

**Then I thought I heard him leave, so I stepped out and suddenly got pulled by some ones warm hands. **

**"No" I shouted , but got interrupted by his hand cupping over my mouth.**

**I bit his hand. Sam. Oops, I didn't know it was Sam holding me. He let me go and held his hand and started chuckling. **

**I ran down the steps and heard him running after me. **

**I busted threw the downstairs door. Sam caught me by the string left on my other hand. Then he stared at me , and looked down and saw blood on my shirt. **

**He pulled my chin up. I snatched his hand down. **

**" Bella what happened " he said as I tried to pull away from his grip. " Nothing Sam." I said as I went to grab his hand. **

**" No, Bella tell me what happened." He said calming down a **

**little more. I sighed. " I slit my mouth OK" I said looking at the ground. **

**" How?" He said. "Nothing it dose not matter, why do you need to know how I hardly even know you Sam." I said as I walked**

**towards the forest. " I'm going for a walk. "I said then I ran into the woods. I could hear Sam calling after me, but I ignored him. I was running not thinking and ran off a cliff. **

**I screamed while I felt death coming upon me**

**,but I didn't hesitate . I didn't try to swim , or try to gasp for air I just flowed under water and wondered how it would feel to die. And then everything went black.**

**Sam's POV**

She ran into the forest. I started chasing after her.

Then I heard something a scream. Bella. Oh know what happened. I saw a scrap of her pants on the edge of the cliff.

" NO", I yelled as I plunged my self into the

water, hoping that she would still be alive. I saw a figure sinking . "Bella" I yelled under water.

Then I grabbed her and swam back up to the surface. I did mouth to mouth hoping she would still be alive, but she didn't start breathing.

I ran to Jakes house because his house was clearly closer. I busted threw the front door. " Bella drowned- and she- and I don't know if-" I rushed out. "Sam calm down" Jake said . I could see the fear in his eyes.

" I think if we take her to the

hospital now , she'll be fine" said Billy. We got in my car and drove to the hospital. "She is still awake right? " Jake said looking terrified. I shouldn't have even started that fight with her.

This never would have happened

if I hadn't been so protective to her. "Sam we're here" Billy said as we pulled into the emergency room carking lot. A few hours later I sat beside her bed on her cold arm.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to see…

**A/N New story and left on sort of a cliffy part. I've already finished this story but I have to separate it into chapters. :P**


End file.
